


With a Fallen Star

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Semi-amnesiac Sougo, University Student Tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: Taking an amnesiac home and giving him shelter wasn’t on Tamaki’s to-do list for the night. Falling in love with said amnesiac was even further from his agenda. As time passed, Tamaki and Sougo were just two young adults in love and content with their current lives. But what can they do when Sougo remembers what he really is? What can they do when Sougo was fated to disappear one day, only leaving fond memories behind in Tamaki’s once boring life, like starlight piercing through the night sky?





	With a Fallen Star

“Hey, you okay?”

Tamaki reached out and placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. With hair as white as snow and eyes shining like amethysts, the stranger had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Tamaki noticed how, even though it’s winter, the man was only dressed in jeans and a pale yellow shirt. The only other article of clothing he had was a purple checkered shawl.

The young man merely nodded once in answer to Tamaki’s question

“It’s pretty late,” Tamaki continued. “You should head home soon.”

The young man broke his silence. “I don’t know where home is.”

Tamaki muttered, “Did you bump your head or something?”

The man shrugged. He raised his head to stare at the sky. “Maybe?”

“...Do you know your name at least?”

“Sougo.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Tamaki sighed. “I’m Tamaki.”

“How come you’re out so late, Tamaki-kun?”

“I sometimes take closing shifts,” Tamaki replied. “I live alone, so I can go back anytime.”

“Aren’t you lonely?”

Tamaki shrugged. “Not really.”

Sougo hummed. “It seems a bit lonely to go home to an empty room.”

Tamaki snorted. “Don’t worry about me, I’ve lived by myself since I started university. Worry about yourself first.” Tamaki took the scarf around his neck and wrapped it around Sougo’s neck and covered the top of his head. “It’s not much, but it’ll help keep you warmer.”

“Thank you,” Sougo thanked with a small smile. “And you’re right, it’s late. You should go home.”

Tamaki hesitated. He was looking forward to bundling up in his blanket but at the same time, he had an internal debate. Sougo was just a stranger he met a few minutes ago, and there’s no guarantee that he isn’t crazy, but Tamaki still wanted to help.

Tamaki commented, “Are you just gonna stay here for the rest of the night?”

“There’s nowhere else to go,” Sougo answered.

“Okay, this hopefully doesn’t sound weird, but you should come to my place. I have an extra futon you can use.”

Sougo tilted his head and asked, “Are you sure?”

Tamaki nodded, prompting Sougo to hesitantly stand.

“Thank you...”

* * *

The next morning, Tamaki wondered whether Sougo’s memories returned, but the older man shook his head. Days turned into weeks. The duo spent a lot of time together, with Tamaki even introducing Sougo to his circle of friends, who all quickly took a liking to the older man.

Sougo spent most of his time at the apartment, so whenever Tamaki returned home from classes or his job, he would be greeted by a smiling Sougo, and sometimes a (very spicy) meal, which warmed Tamaki’s heart. Whenever they’re both free, they would curl up on the couch and watch movies, play games, or talk. For once, Tamaki looked forward to coming home.

Though Tamaki was worried about Sougo’s memories, Sougo was enjoying his current life and didn’t really show any interest in finding out about his old life. When Tamaki asked, Sougo replied, “The present is much more important, and I enjoy my time with you. I feel like… if I try to remember my past, this life will disappear, as if it was a fleeting dream.”

“If that’s your decision, I’ll trust you, Sou-chan.”

Winter turned to spring, and as the seasons changed, so did Tamaki’s and Sougo’s relationship. Tamaki started paying more attention to how Sougo’s eyes would light up everytime they hung out. Sougo would notice how Tamaki’s “I’m back” hugs that he started giving Sougo recently would last a bit longer than usual. Sometimes Tamaki’s fingertips would linger on top of Sougo’s palm when he handed him the remote. Other times, Sougo would admire Tamaki’s triumphant face a little too long whenever he received a good grade.

Tamaki had never actually fallen in love before, and Sougo didn’t remember ever having fallen in love either. They were each other’s first, and let their relationship develop naturally.

Despite their growing happiness, Sougo noticed how his health was slowly deteriorating. At the beginning of spring, he would start getting sick more often. Although it started as a minor cough that died soon after, one week later, the cough returned with a fever. During those days, Tamaki asked his co-workers to cover his shifts and opted to skip class just to take care of Sougo.

Blurry fragments of memories were also starting to manifest in Sougo’s dreams. By the middle of spring, all the fragmented pieces of his memory had fallen into place in one big dream...

* * *

“Wow!” Tamaki gasped in surprise. Sougo had brought him to the top of a hill on the outskirts of town, saying that he wanted to show Tamaki something.

“It’s really breathtaking isn’t it? The stars and the night sky?” Sougo fondly asked. He sat down on the grass and patted the area next to him.

“This is so awesome, So-chan!” Tamaki beamed.

“You’ve never gone stargazing before?”

“Not really. I mean, I’ve seen stars, but nothing like this.”

“The city lights make it really difficult to appreciate their full beauty,” Sougo commented. He looked up at the sky. His eyes seemed so distant, as if trying to see what was beyond the stars. “I wanted to share this view with you, Tamaki-kun. I’m really grateful that you let me stay with you, even though you just met me back then. I was a total stranger and yet, you showed me so much kindness.” Sougo then turned to Tamaki, giving him an endearing smile with a light blush painting his cheeks.

Tamaki returned the smile. “Living with you have been really fun too. It’ll be...different when you remember your old life and go back.”

Sougo’s smile dropped quickly. After an internal debate, he decided to speak, “I put off on telling you this, Tamaki-kun, but I actually got back my memories. I want to tell you who I really am, but you’re going to have to actually believe me, okay?”

Tamaki nodded slowly. Sougo took a deep breath and exhaled. “I’m not quite human. It’s a bit difficult to explain, but I’m not from here.” Sougo looked up and pointed his finger at the sky. “I’m from up there.”

Tamaki raised his head as well. “... The sky?”

“The stars,” Sougo corrected. “I fell to Earth because I defied my father. He was insistent that I continue our family business, but I wanted to explore, like my uncle did. My uncle would go to multiple stars and learn about them as much as he could. I wanted to follow in his footsteps, but my father had other plans.”  

“And…”

“And since my dad has the power to throw me out if he wants to, here I am. Landing here must have wiped my memories too.”

“I see,” Tamaki said. “You’ve been getting sick a lot too. Is being on Earth bad for you?”

With one hand, Sougo reached out to the sky.  “Kind of. We need the stars’ light to survive.”

Tamaki exhaled. “...You should go back then, Sou-chan. You know how to right? You can still get back?”

Sougo held his breath. “Yes, I do know. It’ll take a few weeks to get everything figured out, but I can get back. I have friends up there who can help me sneak back in.” He bit his bottom lip. “But if I go, there’s no guarantee that I can come back anytime soon.”

“I know you can find a way,” Tamaki teased, trying to keep his voice light. Honestly, he was frustrated. He wanted to throw a tantrum and tell Sougo to stay on Earth. But Tamaki also knew that if Sougo continued to stay, he would fizzle out, like a dying star.

“We’ll definitely meet again,” Sougo promised. He leaned into Tamaki, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “You’ve matured a lot. I’m proud of you.”

Holding back tears, Tamaki clutched the back of Sougo’s shirt and buried his face in the crook of Sougo’s neck. “I honestly want you to stay. I want to be with you, Sou-chan, and I kind of wish I said it sooner.” Tamaki pulled away and, through the sting of tears, he smiled. With his eyes closed, he pressed his lips against Sougo’s. They stayed, unmoving, for a few moments, until Tamaki pulled back and cupped Sougo’s cheek with one of his hands.

“I won’t say goodbye. I’ll say see you again.”

Surprised by the sneak kiss, Sougo merely stared. Once the initial shock wore off, he surged forward and, after resting his arms on Tamaki’s shoulders, pressed a kiss on Tamaki’s forehead, then a quick peck on his lips. He then pressed their foreheads together; bright violet eyes stared into soft blue-gray ones.

“We’ll definitely meet again,” Sougo agreed. “But for now, I’d rather not think about that. Let’s enjoy the present.”

The “I love you” remains unspoken between them, but with their fingers intertwined, and Sougo’s head on Tamaki’s shoulder, their actions spoke for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun fic to write, and I had the honor of collabing with my artist, Anee! Go check her out on [her Twitter](https://twitter.com/Anee1752) guys, she's awesome!!  
> Check out her art for this fic [here!!](https://twitter.com/anee1752/status/1066699400091787264?s=21)  
> For this fic, I kind of got inspired when I was listening to “Time for the Moon Night” by G-Friend. The chorus, especially was where I got the idea. I wanted to write about Sougo, who belongs among the stars, and Tamaki, a university student who’s bored of his daily life. I wanted this fic to be fluffy, but at the same time a little angsty, so I hope I was able to deliver…? ^^;;  
> I really do hope you enjoyed reading the fic! “Time for the Moon Night” is currently among my favorite songs, and I’m glad I was able to get inspiration from it for this TamaSou fic!  
> Feel free to scream with me about TamaSou and i7 in general with me on [my Twitter(@bunnymikaaa)](https://twitter.com/bunnymikaaa)


End file.
